


Joint Training Session

by BlackPolaris



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Korosensei doesn't die, Nagisa beats Mineta's ass, because it is necessary, it's alright because quirks, joint training session!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPolaris/pseuds/BlackPolaris
Summary: “There are three main types of undercover heroes - vigilante-like, undercover, and assassins.”“UA really was quite something. The sprawling campus and the large glass building made their tiny wooden building look like a decrepit shack - which, essentially, is what it was.”It is time for Korosensei’s annual trip to UA High School!
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Bakugou Katsuki, Akabane Karma & Korosensei, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma & Yaoyorozu Momo, Korosensei & Aizawa Shouta, Korosensei & Shiota Nagisa, Midoriya Izuku & Shiota Nagisa, Mineta Minoru & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 31
Kudos: 512





	1. Chapter 1

For once, Aizawa wasn’t sleeping when Class 1-A arrived that morning.

“Everyone, sit down.” Aizawa told the class sternly. “There is no time for your usual chatter.”

Mina Ashido immediately rose from her seat, hand high in the air. “Sensei, is this about the visitors on campus?”

Aizawa sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Figures you kids would have already heard about them. Yes, our guests are here for a joint training session for Class 1-A, and later Class 1-B.”

Iida Tenya’s hand shot into the air as well. “Sir, I thought joint training sessions with other schools did not happen until second year!”

Aizawa sighed again. “Yes, that is normally how that goes. However, our guests are… very different from your average hero students. Do you all recall our lesson on underground heroes?”

There were a few mutters, but no one volunteered any information.

“Midoriya.” The teen squeaked when his teacher directed his attention to him.

“Yes, sensei?”

“You write everything in that notebook of yours. Perhaps you could briefly remind the class about undercover heroes?”

“Yes, sensei. May I use the board?”

“Go for it, problem child.”

Midoriya Izuku took the chalk and began scribbling on the board. “There are two kinds of heroes - spotlight and underground. While spotlight works for popularity and with the media, undercover heroes work in secret in back alleys and infiltrate enemy operations. Undercover heroes are not generally known by the masses, such as Eraser-”

_“Briefly,_ Midoriya.”

Midoriya’s ears turned pink. “R-right. There are three main types of undercover heroes - vigilante-like, undercover, and assassins. The vigilante-like heroes stop smaller crimes, like mugging and murder, while undercover heroes inflitrate villain groups, such as gangs and the yakuza. Assassins also infiltrate villain operations, but their goal, instead of dismantling the operation, is to kill one or more of the operatives in discrete ways. They are usually under the orders of the government.”

“That’ll do, Midoriya.”

Midoriya bowed and went back to his seat.

“Our guests are specially trained for the last type of underground hero. You are going to be their victims for this assignment. HOWEVER,” Aizawa raised his voice to be heard over the sudden cacophony of noise. “You will not be in any more danger than our usual training exercises.”

“This really doesn’t seem all that wise.” Yaoyorozu said.

Aizawa shrugged. “Our guests need to test their methods on people with unknown abilities, as do you, with your hero-ing. With any luck, some of you may come out of this more prepared for the future.”

_Knock knock._

Aizawa approached the door. “Remember, _behave yourselves.”_

He opened the door to reveal a large, yellow, tentacled… octopus?

“Ah, Shouta, it is a pleasure to see you again.”

“Likewise, Korosensei. How many have you brought with you this time?”

“Just the two.” Korosensei pushed two teens forward, one redhead and one blue-haired. “They hold a lot of promise.”

A small gasp of “Pretty girl!” was heard from Mineta.

“Thank you for having us.” The blue-haired teen bowed to Aizawa and the class. The redhead followed suit. “I am Shiota Nagisa. Please call me Nagisa.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Oh, I guess it’s my turn now, huh?” The redhead groaned. “Akabane Karma, call me Karma.”

“Isn’t it a bit weird they both want to go by their first names?” Kaminari whispered to Sero. But when he turned back to the front of the classroom, he was shocked by the redhead being suddenly in his face.

“You think it’s weird, huh?” Karma hummed, an eerie grin on his face. “I don’t know if you’ve ever heard, but some people just prefer to be called by their first names.”

“Karma, don’t harass the students. They aren’t used to your particular brand of humor yet.” Korosensei called.

“Aw, I was just having some fun,” Karma said, walking back to the front of the class.

Nagisa was standing in front of the blackboard, eyes scanning the detailed writing. “Who wrote this?” he mumbled to himself. “It reads like a journal entry. Someone writes a lot…”

Korosensei (who, of course, heard Nagisa’s mutterings) smiled. “Well, we should probably head down to the arena. See you there!”

And the trio were gone, with nothing left but a strong gust of wind and an open window.

“I suggest you all go put on your hero costumes. Meet me in the gym. Dismissed.” Aizawa left the classroom.

By the time the class had changed and made it to the gym, Karma and Nagisa had gotten bored. They knew it was a large campus, and they were a lot faster than most people, but they were still used to crowded schedules and constant motion.

Korosensei made a note of that in his teacher notes.

Anyway, Class 1-A was greeted with the sight of the two students fighting it out, hand-to-hand. It was swift, flash flash flash, but Karma managed to knock Nagisa off his feet. Quick as a whip, Nagisa flipped Karma overhead onto his back, so their heads were laying next to each other. Korosensei blew a whistle, and the two teens sagged, laying panting beside each other.

“Whoa,” Someone said.

“Your attention, please!” Korosensei said. The two assassins-in-training got up and made their way over to the rest.

“Now, today’s schedule is going to be very full. We must make the most of our time, after all!” Korosensei began.

“We have one group activity and two sparring matches lined up.” Aizawa said. “We will be doing the group activity first, which will be 1-A vs. E Class.”

“Sensei, I must protest!” Iida spoke up. “Twenty on two hardly seems fair, sir.”

“Trust us, it’s plenty fair.” Korosensei grinned mischievously.

Class 1-A felt a sense of doom descend upon them.

“I am going to hand out cards.” Aizawa said, beginning to pass them out. “If your card has a bulls-eye pattern, you are the target. All of the rest are blank. If your card gets taken, you are ‘dead’. Protect your cards, but the objective is to protect the target. This kind of situation happens more often than you would think, so use this practice wisely.”

“Each team has five minutes to prepare.” Korosensei continued. “Remember, do not underestimate your opponents. Let’s try to have no life-threatening injuries.”

Class 1-A gathered in a bunch, and the two visiting students disappeared to the other side of the gym.

“Let me go, Shitty Hair!” Bakugou growled. “I’ll take them on all by myself, and the rest of you extras stay out of my way!”

“Bakubro, you can’t do that.” Kirishima said. “We were told not to underestimate them, remember?”

“Actually, Kacchan, that may be one of our best moves,” Midoriya muttered.

“Deku, you really have a plan already?” Uraraka asked, surprised.

“Kind of,” Midoriya shrugged. “Those two don’t look like much, but we need to remember that they are training to be assassins. Everyone saw their spar earlier, right? They are fast. We don’t have a lot of fast team mates, just Iida-kun and Kacchan, and myself. But we have a lot of heavy hitters… I’m missing something. Oh yeah, who’s the target?”

Kaminari winced and held up his paper.

“Don’t fry yourself unless they get close. Remember, they don’t know our quirks, so we have some surprises on our side, but we don’t know theirs either. Now, I think their strategy is going to be a diversion and a surprise attack, so Jirou-san, Shouji-san, could you keep an eye out for any ambushes?”

“Sure.”

“Todoroki-san, you’ll need to freeze the floor, so Yaoyorozu-san, if you could give everyone ice-skates, that would be helpful. Kacchan, Iida-kun, try to slow them down however you can. Everyone else, be ready for anything else they may throw at us. We may-”

“Begin!” Aizawa called. The two visitors immediately ran forward. 1-A instinctively fell into defensive stances.

“Hide your cards!” Midoriya yelled.

The redhead - Karma - grinned at the defensive class. A knife flicked out of seemingly nowhere, but Yaoyorozu noticed the tell-tale glitter on his forearm.

“His quirk’s like mine!” She yelled.

“Remember the Sports Festival!” Midoriya called. “Reaction time is everything against materialization quirks!”

Bakugou screamed and pounced on the redhead. Karma twisted Bakugou through the air, trying to force him on his back, but Bakugou let loose an explosion in Karma’s face. He landed deftly on his feet.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that to knock me off my feet!” Bakugou snarled.

“Explosions, huh?” Karma sounded curious, and a tad bit excited. “Hm…”

“Are you ignoring me??”

Karma opened his hand and a grenade popped into his hand. He pulled the cord and tossed it at Bakugou’s feet. Just as a smoke screen erupted into existence, Iida crashed into Karma, pinning him to the ground with all his strength.

Todoroki stepped forward to freeze Karma in place, but… something was bugging him…

“Where’s the blue guy?” Mina asked.

“Wait- where’s Midoriya??”

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Aizawa was facepalming for some reason.

Karma managed to escape from Iida before Todoroki could freeze him. With a blaze of light, he was dual-wielding AK-47s and releasing a wave of bullets on the students.

There were shrieks and screams, students ducking to the ground, arms and legs flailing as they scrambled to do _something, anything._ A glimpse of Aizawa starting forward, a shocked and furious expression on his face, before Korosensei stopped him with a single tentacle.

The gunfire suddenly ceased, and Karma dropped his guns to the ground. Just before they hit, they dissolved into ash. With all the calm of a satisfied predator, Karma easily began collecting cards, ripping them in half as he went.

Soon enough, the students began stirring.

“Rubber bullets.” Karma explained. “Not enough to kill, but they hurt like a bitc-”

Kirishima reared up as Karma reached for Kaminari’s card. He was in his Unbreakable state.

“That was totally unmanly!” He roared, batting away Karma’s hands. “We totally thought we were gonna die!”

“Interesting quirk,” Karma mused. “Total defense, but you’re mobile. Seems like you’ve got Korosensei beat in that department!”

Kaminari lashed forward and flattened his palm across Karma’s chest. There was a sharp bolt of light, and Karma fell to the ground, unconscious.

A blur of blue fell to the ground, landing directly on top of Kaminari. The blue-haired teen, Nagisa, quickly found Kaminari’s card and ripped it.

“Game over, right Korosensei?” Nagisa asked.

Korosensei’s face lit up with a red circle. “Correct, Nagisa. Splendid performance!”

“Thank you, sir.” Nagisa smiled. He looked down at the blond groaning beneath him. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” Kaminari gasped. “That really hurt.”

“Sorry,” Nagisa grinned sheepishly. His gaze flicked over to his fallen friend. “What did you do to Karma?”

“Don’t worry, he’s just knocked out. 400 volts isn’t enough to kill someone.”

“Hey!”

Everyone looked up to see Midoriya waving down at them from the rafters. “Can someone help me down?”

“Coming!” Uraraka called back. “One moment!”

Korosensei pulled away his two pupils, tentacles waving excitedly as he went over his criticisms and praise. Aizawa turned and faced his own class. Uraraka and Midoriya landed neatly on the ground with the rest of the class.

“What could you have done better?”

The class collectively winced.

“Remembered to look up.”

“Not gotten distracted by other fights.”

“Not lost our best strategist.”

“You are perfectly capable of making your own plans.” Aizawa scoffed. “Midoriya is a great strategist, but do not rely on him. And so, Midoriya, you are banned from making plans for the others for the next few lessons.”

“...Yes sir.”

“Aizawa-sensei, I have a question.” Jirou said. “We - Shouji and I - were listening for Nagisa, but we couldn’t find him anywhere. There wasn’t even a heartbeat.”

“Yes, I suppose I should explain those two’s quirks now.” Aizawa said. He flicked through some papers. “So first, Shiota Nagisa. His quirk is called _Absolute Silence._ You would never be able to hear him make a sound, besides speaking. His footsteps, his clothing, even his heartbeat makes no sound.”

Midoriya’s eyes lit up like he understood something.

“Akabane Karma’s quirk is called _Arsenal._ He can, like Yaoyorozu, create anything he can imagine, as long as he has the intention of using it as a weapon. However, instead of using proteins in his body, the weapon will dissolve eventually. The larger it is, the sooner it will dissolve.”

Aizawa shut his papers and looked at the class. “You all did exceptionally well against such high-level assassins. Korosensei starts training them from junior high, so they already have at least a year on you. Normally, I’d be disappointed by the lack of everyone’s participation, but you came up with a plan you tried to follow through. Next time, please remember that plans will always, _always,_ go sideways in some way or another, and be prepared for that.”

“Yes sensei.” The class chorused.

Aizawa grinned. “For the sparring matches, Korosensei has picked out two of you to fight Karma and Nagisa. All you are trying to do is incapacitate them. They will fight until they deal what would be considered a killing blow.”

“Who is fighting, Aizawa-sensei?” Someone asked.

“Yaoyorozu is fighting Karma, and Mineta is fighting Nagisa.” Aizawa said. “Everyone else go change back into your normal clothes. Yaoyorozu, Mineta, start planning your strategy against your opponent. They do not know your quirks."

The rest of the class shuffled off.

“Wow!” Mineta drooled. “I get to fight the girl!”

Yaoyorozu stepped sideways away from the tiny pervert. She opened her mouth to correct the grape on Nagisa’s gender, but she caught eyes with the blue-haired assassin, who shook his head minisculely. Yaoyorozu stayed quiet.

Now, what could she fight Karma with? What was the best first move? A shield sounded good, but she didn’t want to waste precious time.

What were her advantages? Karma’s weapons dissolved after some time. Hers did not. Karma didn’t know her quirk’s specifics (because he DEFINITELY heard her shout earlier) but she knew his. She needed to stop him from using his weapons...

Ah, that was it!

Aizawa waved the two teens to stand in the arena. Glancing up, Yaoyorozu could see Class 1-A up in the second floor viewing area.

“I have to ask, how much conditioner do you use in your hair?” Karma asked.

“What?”

“Begin!” The teachers called.

Karma immediately surged forward. Yaoyorozu’s eyes widened, a little thrown off by his question. Karma created a rubber knife and slashed toward her throat; Yaoyorozu just barely managed to lurch backward. Karma followed after her.

She quickly created a rope, managing to catch his next attack. She quickly wrapped the rope a few times around his wrist and used the rope to pull his knife hand away.

Karma smirked, dropping the knife and catching it with his other hand. Yaoyorozu blocked his next attack with the rope. But Karma was ready this time, harshly pushing down against her block.

Luckily, hero training makes one _pretty_ strong. Yaoyorozu could easily match Karma’s strength. Karma snarled, then swiped Yaoyorozu’s legs out from under her. She gasped as she hit the ground, Karma coming crashing down on top of her. He was still tied up in her rope.

Yaoyorozu gained her bearings faster than Karma did - clearly he wasn’t expecting to fall down as well. She flipped their positions-

Karma continued rolling with the momentum and flipped them again. Yaoyorozu attempted to kick him off, but the redhead just winced.

Yaoyorozu took the opportunity to wrap up his other hand. Karma growled and twisted the rubber knife in his hand, attempting to stab Yaoyorozu’s head. Unfortunately for him, the rope stopped him from “finishing” Yaoyorozu off.

She twisted her arm, trying to use a disarming move Uraraka showed her. Karma attempted to counter, but the pseudo-knife clattered to the floor. Yaoyorozu wrapped her legs around Karma’s own and flipped them over again.

Karma hissed and tried to shove her off of him, but he was thoroughly pinned in place. Yaoyorozu looked up at the two teachers, waiting for approval.

Korosensei blew his whistle, signaling the end of the match. Karma stopped struggling with a defeated sigh.

Yaoyorozu untangled the rope from Karma’s hands and moved so he could stand. Karma stood, scowling, while they waited for their teachers’ reviews.

“Oh, yes, what a wonderful match!” Korosensei said. “Such similar quirks, I just had to see how you two would handle such a match-up!”

“You both handled the challenge to the best of your abilities. However, Karma, I would suggest creating a flash-bang or something of the sort should you ever end up in a position like that again.” Aizawa said. “Yaoyorozu, the rope was not a bad idea, but had Karma had an actual knife, he could have easily escaped. I recommend you find a stronger material and/or a different tactic.”

“Sir, if you don’t mind, may I see the chemical make-up of your capture weapon?” Yaoyorozu asked. “For the future.”

Aizawa grunted. “I will see if it can be arranged.”

“I must say, a rope is an interesting choice of weapon!” Korosensei praised. “Why did you choose that?”

“Our goal was to incapacitate,” Yaoyorozu replied. “It was the first thing that came to mind in the short time we had to prepare. It was simple enough to make without needing to think and it’s very strong.”

“Irritating, too.” Karma muttered, rubbing at his wrists. Yaoyorozu created some soothing lotion and handed it to him.

“Take some time for self-reflection. You are free to go join the rest of the class upstairs.” Aizawa dismissed them.

The two walked away, passing Mineta, who was quaking in his boots.

Karma awkwardly followed Yaoyorozu into the observatory. He suddenly felt like a chicken in a fox den. All of his senses were in high alert - this was a place he did not belong.

“Dude! That was totally manly!” Kirishima cheered.

“Where did you learn to fight like that? Wait, you have a teacher-”

“Can you show us your quirk?”

Uraraka pushed her way to the front. “You have got to show me how to flip your opponent like that!”

Karma almost took a step back at the sheer enthusiasm of Class 1-A.

“Everyone, give him some space!” Yaoyorozu spoke up. “Plus, Mineta’s about to fight Nagisa.”

“Oh yeah!” The class scrambled to have a good spot to view.

Yaoyorozu easily claimed a spot at the window. Karma stood next to her.

“He’s going to get his ass kicked by Nagisa, you know.” he said.

Yaoyorozu smiled. “I’m counting on it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa watched the buildings race by with passive disinterest. Karma, on the other hand-

“Are you going to tell us where we are going yet, Korosensei?” Karma asked.

“I suppose we are close enough for me to tell you.” Korosensei said pleasantly. “I’m taking you to a joint training session at UA.”

Both teens snapped to attention. “How’d you manage that, sensei?” Nagisa tilted his head.

Korosensei waved a tentacle. “I am friends with some of the staff. We hold this training session every year for my talented offensive pupils.”

They blinked. “For real?” Karma’s brow wrinkled. “Offensive? Why not everyone else? What about Okuda, Kayano? Hyami? Ryunosuke?”

“They are all aiming to be assassins, yes.” Korosensei explained. “But for snipers and poisoners, this physical exercise wouldn’t be as beneficial for them. And the students who rely on seduction and acting are busy honing their skills with Bitch-sensei.”

“Huh.”

“It is unfortunate but true.” Korosensei looked down at his notepad. “This trip is for specialists only.”

“Will we really be able to handle hero students…?” Nagisa asked.

“I am quite confident you will be able to handle them.” Korosensei looked out the window. “Oh, we’re here!”

The car pulled over at the entrance, and the trio stepped out of the car.

“Fancy.” Karma said.

UA really was quite something. The sprawling campus and the large glass building made their tiny wooden building look like a decrepit shack - which, essentially, is what it was.

A tiny gray creature greeted them at the gate.

“Am I a rat? A bear? A dog? Who knows!” Principal Nedzu smiled at the trio. “It’s good to see you again, Korosensei.”

“Nedzu, once again I thank you for letting us have a training day here. I assume it’s the same classroom?”

“Yes, but please, come have some tea! Aizawa still needs to rein those kids in and inform them of the day’s activities.” Nedzu gestured to the main building.

Nedzu led them to his office. There, he handed them visitor’s passes. Nagisa pulled his over his head and Karma stuffed his into his pocket.

Nedzu handed the trio cups and filled them with tea. “I hope you don’t mind green tea, it was what was on hand. I guess I’ll be stopping by the store later!”

“Thank you, Nedzu-san.” Nagisa bowed his head.

“My pleasure, Nagisa-kun!”

They sat sipping their tea for a few more minutes before Korosensei glanced at the clock. “Well, it’s about that time. Come on, students! Another lesson awaits!”

Karma and Nagisa left their cups and followed the two educators down the hall.

“Whoa.” Karma paused. “That’s a big door.”

Korosensei knocked on the door. There was a large red “1-A” hanging over it. The top class of the first years… Nagisa would be lying if that didn’t activate some kind of fight-or-flight response in him.

The door opened, revealing a tired noiret with an exceptionally long, gray scarf.

“Ah, Shouta, it is a pleasure to see you again.” Korosensei greeted.

“Likewise, Korosensei. How many have you brought with you this time?”

“Just the two.” Korosensei nudged Nagisa and Karma forward. “They hold a lot of promise.”

Nagisa felt warm at the compliment. Korosensei had said it in the car before, but it was still very flattering.

However, a creepy whisper of “Pretty girl!” sent a shiver down Nagisa’s spine. Why couldn’t people just see he was a guy? And the tone made Nagisa very uncomfortable with the many pairs of eyes focused on them.

He carefully concealed his discomfort and stepped forward with a smile. He offered a bow. “Thank you for having us. I am Shiota Nagisa. Please call me Nagisa.” As he bowed, he sensed Karma doing the same next to him.

There was a pause. Nagisa nudged Karma with his foot. Karma’s eye flicked briefly in his direction. “Oh, I guess it’s my turn now, huh? Akabane Karma, call me Karma.”

“Isn’t it a bit weird they both want to go by their first names?” A blond whispered. Karma stalked forward, letting some of his bloodlust creep out.

“You think it’s weird, huh?” Karma hummed. “I don’t know if you’ve ever heard, but some people just prefer to be called by their first names.”

Nagisa rolled his eyes. He knew Karma had one of his evil grins on. Some of the white chalk on the board caught his attention. Underground heroes…? A quick comparison of the scribbled date and some notes on the podium confirmed Nagisa’s suspicions. A student wrote this.

“Karma, don’t harass the students. They aren’t used to your particular brand of humor yet.” Nagisa heard Korosensei scold.

“Aw, I was just having some fun.”

Nagisa inspected the writing. It was a bit rushed, but there was something about the phrasing... “Who wrote this?” he mumbled to himself. This person… whoever it was in the class, they were a threat. “It reads like a journal entry. Someone writes a lot…”

Korosensei cleared his throat. “Well, we should probably head down to the arena. See you there!”

Korosensei grabbed them and they were gone, speeding away at Mach 20. 

“You two seem considerably fired up.” Korosensei commented. “Any particular reason for that?”

“They are Class A.” Karma said. They safely touched down outside the gym. “And we’re the E-Class.”

“That’s technically true.” Korosensei gave. “But Yuuei is organized differently. I like your competitive nature, and I encourage you to treat this like an assassination, but remember they are not trying to beat you down. They are here to learn, just like you are.”

They opened the doors to reveal a purple-haired kid tossing around a copy of Aizawa’s scarf. He threw it at a soda bottle, missing by a wide margin.

“Damn it!” The kid groaned. He looked at the fabric, frustration glinting in his eyes. “Why are you like this?”

He prepared to throw again, but Korosensei spoke up. “Hello! Shouldn’t you be in class?”

The kid jumped, and the scarf wrapped around his legs. He fell to the floor with a _crash!_

The kid sighed. He glanced up at the trio. “My class is on break. Sorry, am I in the way? I can leave.”

“Unfortunately, we have this place booked.” Korosensei said. “You have a few minutes until 1-A gets here.”

The purple kid frowned. “1-A again?” he sighed. A small mutter fell from his lips. “Everyday I’m falling farther and farther behind.”

“What’s your name?” Karma asked.

“Shinsou Hitoshi, Class 1-C.” Shinsou finally freed his feet and stood, replacing his scarf. “Good luck. Those kids are monsters.”

He shut the door behind him.

“Huh.” Karma said. “I guess it really isn’t that different, after all.”

Nagisa nodded his agreement. “Hey Karma, wanna spar?”

“Sure, it’ll be a good warm up.” Karma grinned. “Weapons?”

“Nah.”

And with that, they lunged at each other. Korosensei sat back to referee.

Out of Karma’s palm popped his favorite style of knife - the Korosensei-killing kind. It was also ideal for sparring, as it wouldn’t actually hurt the other person.

Karma’s weapon lasted for approximately half a second before Nagisa kicked it out of his hand.

Nagisa shot Karma a smile that sent a small shiver down Karma’s spine. Karma returned it with a feral grin and lunged. Nagisa rolled with the impact, letting Karma brush past him. Karma pivoted and slid to a halt on the balls of his feet. Nagisa, without hesitation, jabbed his hands forward in an attempt to hit Karma’s pressure points and knock the wind out of him. Karma easily blocked his jabs and swung a fist at the bluenet’s head. Neither fully registered the gym doors opening.

Nagisa ducked and aimed a kick at Karma’s stomach. The redhead caught Nagisa’s foot and forced him to drop to the ground. Nagisa dragged him down after, flipping him over to join him on the floor. Korosensei blew his whistle, and Nagisa felt the fight leave his body. Karma huffed beside him.

“Whoa,” one of the heroics students whispered, awed.

“Your attention, please!” Korosensei called. Karma rose and helped Nagisa to his feet.

“Good fight,” Nagisa said.

“We’ve had better.” Karma replied, a reminiscent smile on his face. “But it was a good one.”

“Now, today’s schedule is going to be very full. We must make the most of our time, after all!” Korosensei began. The two teachers then laid out the rules and activities for the day in careful detail.

Nagisa scanned each card as it was passed out. He caught a glimpse of red, but it was so fast he couldn’t be too sure. Plus, it didn’t help that the red haired hero student had been right there.

“Did you see?” He muttered to Karma.

“No,” came the regretful reply.

“Each team has five minutes to prepare.” Korosensei finished his explanation. “Remember, do not underestimate your opponents. Let’s try to have no life-threatening injuries.”

The hero class shuffled away and a rise of murmurs grew. Karma and Nagisa edged away, quietly discussing tactics.

“I’m pretty sure the loud blond wants a fight.” Nagisa said.

“Oh really?” Karma hummed. “I’m happy to provide.”

“Karma.”

“What?”

“Don’t start trouble.”

Karma scoffed. _“Of course_ not, who do you take me for? Terasaka? I’m offended, truly.”

“Although… a bait and ambush may be a good idea…”

“Bait’s such an ugly word, let’s call it… a _distraction.”_

“Given our abilities, I think you would be a better distraction.” Nagisa said. 

“I agree.”

“But we still don’t know who our target is.” Nagisa sighed. “So we need to kill time.”

“You know, I think they only have the one strategist.” Karma said, looking over Nagisa’s head at the opposite side of the gym. “The green guy. Everyone’s listening to him.”

“Then I’ll take him out first, and try to get some answers.” Nagisa decided.

“Wanna borrow my wasabi?” Karma held the tube out.

Nagisa reeled back. “You brought that with you?”

“Never leave home without it.”

“I think I’ll pass.” Nagisa shook his head. “Can I get some rope?”

Karma put the wasabi back in his pocket. “Gonna kill someone with it?”

“Maybe.”

Karma pulled a length of rope out of his arm. “If you give him the kiss of death, film it for me.”

“No.”

“You’re no fun, Nagisaaaaaaaa…”

“Begin!” Aizawa called.

Karma summoned another knife, this time one with a dull blade. He shot a taunting smile at the heroes and rushed them. Chaos immediately erupted as ice shot across the floor. Nagisa barely dodged as he clamored up a ladder to the above catwalk. Once he was on the catwalk, he paused to view the fight.

_“Whoa.”_

Karma was single-handedly fighting off at least three hero students at the same time. 

Focus, Nagisa!

The bluenet tied the rope to the catwalk and quietly slid down it, his Quirk cancelling out all noise from it. The rope put him in a position to wrap a triangle-choke around the green-head and start climbing again.

Yeah, no, the greenet wasn’t going that easily.

The freckled teen grabbed his legs and pulled- was that lightning?? Nagisa grit his teeth and continued climbing. The hero wasn’t pulling enough to break his leg, so Nagisa continued to fight against it.

But _it really hurt._

Nagisa paused to adjust his hold on the greenet, wrapping his legs around his waist instead of his neck. “Stop struggling!” Nagisa growled. “Do you want me to drop you?”

“Let me go!” The teen demanded.

Nagisa sighed and wrapped the rope around one hand (see, Karasuma-sensei? He was strong enough to climb single handed now!) and used the other to grab the card that was hastily shoved into a pocket. “There.” He said, sticking the card between his teeth. “Stop it or you’re ‘dead’.”

The teen looked positively _furious._ But he gave up fighting. Nagisa pulled him up the rest of the way.

“...You’ve got to tell me your workout routine after this…” The teen muttered.

“Sure.” Nagisa mumbled around the card. He secured the teen to the catwalk with the rope. “So, what’s your name?”

“M-... am i supposed to use my hero name?”

Nagisa shrugged.

“I’m Deku.”

“Alright, Deku.” Nagisa took the card out of his mouth and checked both sides for the red marking. “Who’s the target?”

“Why would I tell you?”

“The longer you take-” Nagisa was interrupted by a sudden spray of bullets. “-the more of your friends ‘die’.”

Deku stared down at the battlefield in shock. “You brought _guns?!”_

“Deku,” Nagisa snapped his fingers to get his attention. “Who’s the target?”

“He shot my _friends.”_ The greenet snarled, and flickering lightning bubbled under the surface of his skin. Nagisa reached for the hidden knife he had strapped to his back, under his shirt.

The ropes were beginning to fray. _Not good._

“Deku,” Nagisa’s mind was racing. “Have you had a near death experience?”

“Why does that matter!?”

The ropes snapped as Deku surged forward. With little hope, Nagisa dropped his knife and-

_BAM!_

Deku jerked back, giving Nagisa enough time to rip his card in two.

“What… what the heck?” Deku looked up from his fallen position. “What was _that?”_

Nagisa merely offered a smile as he bent down to retrieve his knife. “Your friends are okay, by the way.”

“Rubber bullets. Not enough to kill,” Karma’s gloating explanation drifted up to the two above. “But they hurt like a bitc-”

The redhead hero student jerked up and smacked Karma’s hands away from one of his fallen partners. His skins reflected the light oddly, almost like a broken mirror. Then Nagisa realized he was all… angular. Interesting quirk!

“That was totally unmanly! We totally thought we were gonna die!”

Nagisa narrowed his eyes at the blond teen the redhead had been protecting. The vaguely-Pikachu-like student checked his pocket for - _ah-ha._

The blond lahed out and caught Karma square in the chest, sending a bolt of lightning through his body. Nagisa winced as Karma crashed to the ground, unconscious, but the blond teen had ended up in an unfortunate location.

Directly under Nagisa.

So, without hesitation, Nagisa hopped off the catwalk, Deku letting out a cry of alarm behind him. The blond didn’t have time to react. Nagisa took advantage of the blond’s surprise and reached into his pocket, retrieving and destroying the card.

Nagisa looked at the two teachers. “Game over, right Korosensei?”

Korosensei’s face lit up with a red circle. “Correct, Nagisa. Splendid performance!”

“Thank you, sir.” Nagisa smiled. He looked down at the blond groaning beneath him. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” The teen gasped. “That really hurt.”

“Sorry,” Nagisa grinned sheepishly. He glanced at his fellow assassin. “What did you do to Karma?”

“Don’t worry, he’s just knocked out. 400 volts isn’t enough to kill someone.”

“Hey!” Deku called. “Can someone help me down?”

“Coming!”

Nagisa got off the blond and rushed over to Karma, who was just waking up. “Ugh. What happened?”

“You got electrocuted, Karma.” Korosensei joined the two. “How do you feel?”

“Fried.” Karma sat up with a groan. “Did we win?”

“Yeah.” Nagisa sat so he was cross-legged. “You were a pretty good distraction.”

“Why thank you.” Karma grinned.

“You two did excellent. Full marks for an excellent assassination!” Korosensei grinned. “Of course, there’s always room for improvement. Avoiding electrocution is a good start.”

Karma grumbled.

“And Nagisa, we need to work on your interrogation methods. Perhaps Karasuma will have an idea.”

Nagisa nodded.

“Alright, now that that is over with, I need to choose an opponent for each of you. Karma, you will fight Miss Yaoyorozu, and Nagisa, you will be fighting Mister Mineta.”

The two assassins-in-training looked at the congregated class, who were loudly lamenting their loss of someone named Midoriya. The blond one?

“Who’s Yaoyorozu?” Karma asked.

“The tall female with the ponytail.” Korosensei said, the beginnings of pink appearing on his face. “Your match-up is going to be very interesting to watch.”

“And Mineta?” Nagisa scanned the crowd.

“Ah, yes.” Korosensei pointed to the short purple-haired (balled?) kid. “That fight is more to teach Mineta a lesson, I’m afraid.”

“Isn’t that the guy who thinks Nagisa is a girl?” Karma wondered. “I mean, Nagisa is pretty much a girl, but…”

_“Hey!”_

“They will know your quirks, so prepare accordingly. Their goal is to capture you, yours is to ‘kill’ them. Good luck!”

The rest of the heroics class left to an observation area of sorts, leaving the four to scheme.

“Wow!” The assassins heard. “I get to fight the girl!”

Nagisa inspected his opponent. Mineta… he was seriously creepy. Not unlike other guys who’ve tried hitting on him before. He really wouldn’t mind teaching this pervert a lesson in respecting women.

He caught Yaoyorozu’s gaze and shook his head minutely. The girl looked confused but stayed quiet, which he was thankful for. For now, the lie that he was a she was to his advantage.

And advantages were meant to be used.

Karma stepped up to the plate, and Nagisa watched his fight absentmindedly. What would be the best way to tackle the Mineta problem? Something told him this wouldn’t be solved in one fight. No, the best Nagisa could do was begin the process.

He wished there was a physical version of Respect Women Juice™. Then he could just force-feed it to the perv and be done with it. But he’ll have to make do.

Well, actually, force-feeding him may not be a bad idea. If Mineta faced the music, would that be enough? If Nagisa beat him thoroughly, would Mineta shape up?

Unfortunately, all of his plans right now hinged on the fact that _Mineta thought he was a girl._

If Mineta found out he was a guy, the lesson would not stick. It didn’t matter when he found out, the purple student would write off his defeat as Nagisa being a stronger guy.

Nagisa needed to put the fear of God into this kid and it wouldn't work because of his gender.

So, another tactic.

Forced apology?

Hm, yes, it could work. Trap him and not let him free until he actually means his apology. Plus, if Nagisa goes undiscovered, he could get his own apology. Win-win!

Nagisa winced as Karma was slammed flat onto his back again. That rope could not be comfortable. Which led him to his next problem: how was he going to trap Mineta?

No rope, no cuffs. And he really, _really_ didn’t want to pin him to the ground. The pervert would just make some lewd comment and that was the opposite of what Nagisa wanted.

Oh, wait! He did have some kind of rope!

His school tie!

Nagisa tugged at it. Yes, it should come loose pretty easily. And his plan came together not a moment too soon: Korosensei blew his whistle. Karma had lost.

While the two joined the rest of the class, Nagisa stepped up to the arena. Mineta climbed up the other side. He was visibly shaking.

Assassinating this guy might be easier than expected.

 _No, don’t do that!_ Nagisa yelled at himself. _Don’t underestimate your target - you don’t even know his quirk!_

The whistle blew, and Nagisa didn’t hesitate.

Surprisingly, neither did Mineta. The hero student pulled the balls off of his head and started chucking them at Nagisa. Nagisa dodged - he wasn't keen to figure out what they did.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”_ The grape bastard screamed. His head was bleeding from the amount of balls he was shedding.

Nagisa ducked and weaved with grace through the ropes of balls the heroics student was swinging. Come on, he was used to Mach 20 tentacles, this was easy.

Once he was close enough, he caught his frantic arms and easily twisted his tie into a tight knot. Unfortunately, one of the balls got stuck to Nagisa’s arm and his shirt. Luckily, the only thing it seemed to be doing was sticking, so Nagisa ignored it. For now.

The pervert was light enough, so Nagisa simply hoisted him up with one hand.

“You’re really freaky, you know that!” Mineta cried pathetically. “And you barely have any boobs at all!”

Nagisa suppressed a growl. “Apologize to the girls.”

“What? Why?! Let me go!” The little rat struggled.

“Not until you apologise for harassing the girls.”

“But they like it! _You_ secretly like it, I know you do!”

Nagisa felt something snap inside him. “I most certainly don’t like it, thank you very much. And I don’t think girls like being objectified, either. Now,” he pulled his hidden knife out of its sheath. _“Apologize.”_

“You’re insane!” Mineta squealed.

_“Apologize. Right now.”_

“HELP!”

 _“APOLOGIZE!”_ Nagisa roared, pushing the knife closer to the rat’s neck.

“Alright, alright!” Mineta sobbed. “I’m sorry! I’m SORRY!”

“Swear you will never. Do. It. _Again.”_

“I promise, I promise…”

“I don’t _believe_ you,” Nagisa hissed.

“Never, never again.” Mineta pleaded. “Please, I swear!”

Nagisa dropped him. “You can keep the tie.” He said. He slipped his knife back into its hidden sheath.

When he turned back to the room, he realized how dead-quiet it was. “What?”

Up in the window of the observation deck, Nagisa saw Karma shaking his head with a fond smile that clearly said ‘sometimes-I-forget-how-scary-you-can-be’.

Nagisa looked at the teachers, who seemed a bit shell-shocked. He blinked. “Eh? Did I not kill him or something?”

Korosensei recovered first, a red circle appearing on his face as he blew his whistle. “Very well done, Nagisa, I daresay you’ve just proved yourself as an effective assassin once more!”

“Thank you, Korosensei.” Nagisa bowed.

“What’s this about harassing the girls?” Aizawa looked murderous. “Mineta, go to the principal’s office.”

Mineta hobbled out of the gym.

A door burst open, and a flood of students came out, headed by the girls of 1-A, who were cheering.

“Nice kill, Nagisa!” Karma called.

Nagisa smiled.

“You’ve got to show me how to do that clap thing from the group activity,” Deku said, notebook in hand. “It’s like that sumo move, the nekodamashi-”

“Ooh, that stun clap?” a girl with round cheeks excitedly bounced next to Deku. “You’ve got to teach me, also! And you-” she rounded on Karma. “You’ve got to show me how to flip someone like that! It was awesome!”

“Can you get me the chemical structure of those rubber bullets?” Yaoyorozu asked. “It could be incredibly helpful in the field-”

“HEY GINGER SMARTASS! FIGHT ME!” an explosive blond yelled.

“Hey hey, a fight? You don’t even need to ask!” Karma replied cheekily.

“Next time, students.” Korosensei said, breaking up the excitement. “Karma, Nagisa, we’ve got places to be. Karasuma just texted me, we’re behind schedule!”

“Thank you for coming once again, Korosensei.” Aizawa bowed.

“No, no, thank you for having us!” Korosensei bowed back. “I shall see you next year!”

“Bye!” 

“Farewell!”

“See you next time!”

Nagisa waved until the limo was out of sight of UA, but even then, he still had a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Appreciate you all! ~BlackPolaris


End file.
